SHIELD Agent
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Slight crossover with Danny Phantom but no knowledge of the show is needed. A half ghost girl, named Cathy crashes into the Helicarrier. Somehow this will lead to her getting employed by SHIELD... not quite sure how yet...


The Helicarrier flew over the British Isles, heading towards France. Director Fury turned to one of the screens around him as a light flashed on it. "Director unknown boggy, speed 159 mph, too small to be a manned craft," The guy Tony had spotted playing Galaga said. "It's smaller than Ironman!"

"Track it!" Fury snapped.

"No need," Stark said. "It's there!" Tony pointed lazily at a white haired girl flying, backwards, towards them. Her arms were spread out to her sides and her eyes seemed to be closed.

"Gah!" her muffled voice said as she crashed into the Helicarrier. "Did I crash into a plane again?" She turned around and her jaw dropped. "Okay not a plane…" Then the girl just passed right through the glass.

"What?" Steve said, jaw hanging loose. "How did she do that?"

"Hey," she said. "Sorry about crashing into you." She said rubbing her right hand over her left upper arm.

She received only blank looks. Her hand moved and started to fiddle with her hair. "Erm... what a minute!" She exclaimed, her legs kicking out in front of her and her arms reaching forward. "You're Captain America and Iron Man!" The two aforementioned heroes reacted to this differently. Steve took a step back, expecting her to be a raving fangirl like Coulson, and Tony straightened slightly grinning. "You guys are awesome!"

"You're too kind!" Tony joked grinning as he munched on a blueberry. "Want one?" He offered the girl.

"No thanks, I don't really like Blueberries," She said waving her hand at him.

Director Fury had been watching the exchange silently. "All right," He said suddenly. "I want to know how you got in here and what exactly you are."

"You mean you don't know?" the girl asked, tilting her head. "I would've thought a big fancy place like this would know about Halfas and our weaknesses and how we-"

Steve interrupted her. "Sorry, what's a Halfa?"

"Seriously?" She said, tilting her head. "You don't know?"

"Is it a British thing?" Tony asked.

"God no!" The girl said shaking her head as if the more thought of that caused her pain. "If it was just me and my baby bro, well I say baby bro...- anyway it's not just a british thing and we did save the world not to long ago..."

The Galaga Guy, as he will now be known, turned around at that moment. "I've got it Sir!"

"Well, share with the class then," Fury all but growled.

"Erm... right," Galaga Guy turned back to his screen and read. "A Halfa is a half human, half ghost being. They can live comfortable in our world or the next. Their 'ghost form' is often a inverted colour of their human form at the time of a would be death by electrocution that had been infused with ectoplasm. There are only 6 known Halfas. These are Daniel Fenton/Phantom residents: Amity Park, USA, Danielle Fenton/Phantom residents: Amity Park, USA, Mollie Jones/Phantom residents: Los Angeles, USA, Catherine Holmes/Phantom residents: Derbyshire, UK, Steven Holmes/Shadow Spear residents: Derbyshire, UK, and Vladimir Masters/Plasmius residents: unknown. Vladimir Masters was lost in space during the 2012 'Disasteroid Incident' and has not been seen since."

"Oh right," Tony said, pointing to the Galaga Guy with his box of Blueberries. "I remember he Disasteroid. They tried to get me to blow that up... Didn't work too well..."

"Danny, the idiot that he is," The girl said, pacing the air. "Had given up his powers. I lost my connection to the majority of my powers cause of this. Steven had been lost in the Ghost Zone, and we had no way of contacting Mollie and Dani was no where to be found. So we entered the Ghost Zone and got ambushed by all of our Ghostly enemies who thought we were still at full power. They blasted us with everything they had and it would of killed us had we not still got some remnants of Ghostly DNA. So they reactivated our Ectoplasm and then we saved the day. Yay for happy endings."

"So I take it you're Catherine then?" Was what Steve took from that.

"You bet ya!" the girl, Catherine said. "but if you don't mind I prefer Cathy."

"I can't have been that simple!" Tony said.

"Well it wasn't I just got bored and simplified it," Cathy said grinning. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to change now."

"By all means," Director Fury said, he appeared to have actually known all of what had just been said before hand, who knew what Fury actually knew and didn't know. Cathy nodded and held her arms out to her sides. A ring formed at the fingertips of each hand and they passed quickly across her body, changing her hair and clothes as it went. The black and white jump suit became casual clothes, her hair became black.

"Anything else you guys want to know?" Cathy asked as her feet hit the floor.

Tony turned to the Galaga Guy. "I thought you said she was smaller than me?"

"She is," the Galaga Guy replied. "Just not in height."


End file.
